Clipped Wings
by Jaricchi
Summary: Lelouch decided his life was meaningless when Nunally died. He did something unspeakable. Five years later Schneizel found him. Though he was not the same. He was with 2 familiar faces yet with 3 not. Who are they and what happened to him this way?
1. Prologue: Nunally

**Clipped Wings**

**Pairings:** undecided.

**Summary:** Lelouch decided his life was meaningless when Nunally died. He did something unspeakable to erase the pain. Five years later, a WORLD wide search was done to find him. Schneizel found him. The man he found was not quite the same. He was accompanied by Rolo, C.C, 2 women and a boy. Who were these 3 new faces? Are they connected to him? Just what happened to Lelouch to make him this way?

_**I promise not to make this Yaoi…I may included Random Linkin Park songs…with random Gundam Seed Songs.**_

**Dedication goes to Sunrise Entertainment!!**

**Disclaimer:** I just said it above with Clamp.  
--

**Prologue: Nunally**

'_She left me, why?'_

Tears fell from his face, His face hidden by his hair. Yet I knew that he was crying.

I didn't know why he started crying. I didn't know why he started to yell at his brother. I didn't know why he fell into depression.

I knew it was the pain from the inside. I couldn't resist asking, 'Master?'

I saw him visibly flinch. I continued, 'Are you hurt, Master? If you are, please let me treat you with this, like you did with me awhile back.' I showed him the box with the words 'Band-Aid'.

He looked at me, shook his head and smiled. He stood up and grabbed something from his coat. I stretched my neck to see what it was.

It was a weapon, though I was not familiar. A wave of fear went through me. Fear not for myself but for him.

I knew he would not harm me but rather he would harm himself!

I screamed when a gunshot sounded. Blood splattered on me. The door opened, and I instinctively cradled the bloody body. I didn't care what they would do to me. I didn't care what they'd do to me, just not him. Not my new master. Not this defenseless body.

I looked up and a woman was there, Staring at me and my master. She gently pried my arms off him as she said 'No need to worry C.C. He won't be hurt any more.'

Master's brother suddenly came in. He stared at the body, and then took the body in his arms. He beckoned me to follow them. The girl made a detour and said, 'I'll stall them. Please escape Rolo.'

I didn't care. All I cared for was the unmoving body in the arms of Rolo. I silently followed him to a rather large machine. He said to pilot it while he took the other. The girl came running yelling to go!

I didn't care how I knew how pilot it. I just left, with the broken body on my lap. Master's brother and that girl followed me. Soon we were gone.

All I knew was the slowly dimming heat of the man in my lap, the slowly ragged breath, his heartbeat.

And all I ever cared about was this man.

This broken man, what ever caused him to break I do not know. I will slowly put him back together.

As long as it takes, I will do so. My broken master…

Whose precious wings were clipped…**  
**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Me: How was it?

Other Me: You all know the drill.

Me: Please consider the drill.

Other me: We'll love you for it.

Me: just a word would suffice like 'Sheep'

Other Me: We'd love you for it.

Me: -smile- thanks for reading.


	2. Guardian Angel

**Clipped Wings**

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- I wish it was…

--

_**REVIEW PAGE –may skip if you wish-**_

**Amaterasu-Sun-Goddess: yes. It is fine if you made a sheep sound but be mindful of the spelling. It's Baa not Bah. And thanks for the support.**

**Death Skater: first off: Lulu isn't dead. Second off: Which girl are you referring to? And yep. It's C.C who lost her memories. And thanks for reviewing and reading. And sorry for the confusion.**

**Anonymous: Thanks for the pointers and the review itself. Your words are dutifully noted and accounted. Thanks.**

**YaanKarasu: umm….Yum?**

**Shadow Fox777: ahaha. I don't mind. Thanks for reviewing. He shot himself in a place which if triggered can cause amnesia. hint and I gave your wish.**

**Tpolich: thanks! I greatly appreciate it! And sorry if it's too short…I can't seem to write long fictions, sorry.**

**RandomWeirdo: Thank you for the Sheep and the review itself! And I wish this was soon enough.**

**TheQueenOfFlyingMonkeys: Well…you'll have to find out… but you'll meet one of them in this chapter.**

**starfruit-22: thanks!**

**noian: thanks glad I could help. And this is definitely not a one shot. Thanks!**

_**Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**_

**STORY PROPER!!**

**--**

**Chapter 1: Guardian Angel**

It was five years since Zero disappeared. Five years since the Black Knights finally became one with Britannia. Five Years since the 98th king of Britannia called Japan a sector who could choose their Governor.

Five years of harmony, except for a couple of protests here and there. There was harmony.

There was a knock on a door.

Not just any door, but the current governor's door. A man was inside, dressed simply yet elegantly. One could mistake him for royalty. Ironic, since that's what he is, royal.

'Schneizel-denka, we found him.' said the man by the door. Schneizel merely nodded and smiled. 'Thank you. Call immediately for Suzaku and the rest. There may yet be hope.' The man nodded and exited.

A few minutes later, a boy, no, a man appeared in the same room. 'You called for me your highness?'

'Suzaku-kun, I may have found him.' the man known as Schneizel said quietly. The boy's face lit up quickly, 'You mean? You found Lelouch? When? Where?'

Schneizel smiled once more, 'Were going there this minute, come Suzaku. We may atone for sins yet.' Suzaku nodded and followed the Prince out the door.

**Some Where out there in Japan**

'C-chan can you call him please?' a woman called from the kitchen. A girl with yellow hair with green tints nodded and disappeared into eth bedrooms.

Once she reached the room with the sign, "Daemon" she knocked and went in. 'Daemon-sama, lunch is ready.' On the bed was a man lying down, currently sleeping.

She smiled. 'Daemon-sama' she said gently. She shook him awake. 'Daemon-sama?' he blinked and slowly got up. 'Carolyn…what is it?'

'Lunch…?' She said simply. He blinked sighed and said, 'if I have to.'

She smiled, 'Hai, Daemon-sama.' They left the room and proceeded to the dining room. As they got there, someone else were too.

'Schneizel-denka!' she cried. Daemon looked at her, confusion was written on his face. Carolyn quickly hid him behind her. 'Schneizel? You mean Prince Schneizel? Carolyn, where are your manners?' Daemon scolded her as he tried to release himself form her grasp. 'Unfortunately, I think it jumped out the window the moment I saw him Daemon-sama.' She said hissing as Schneizel stood up. Apparently still smiling, that was when she noticed someone else someone else was in the room.

'Kururugi Suzaku' Carolyn growled. 'Ah, Konnichiwa C.C.' he greeted. 'Knight of Seven, Lord Kururugi Suzaku? You've got to be kidding me! Occa-sama' Daemon yelled. 'Hai…I'm coming dear.' A woman came out of the kitchen and her smile dropped when she saw who were inside, 'Ara…Schneizel.'

Both Schneizel and Suzaku looked at her dumbfounded. 'Queen Marianne Lamperouge' was what was whispered.

**Daemon's POV**

Queen Marianne? I looked at my mother, she looked like she was about to laugh. Well, she did.

'My name for starters Schneizel is Mellany Lamperouge. Marianne was my sister. She was twisted, so please don't mistake me for her.' She smiled, I knew that smile. That smile meant trouble. Daemon took a step backward just in case.

'Mother…please they're guests.' I sighed. Mother looked at me and said, 'Rollo.' I turned to her. When had my brother return from Britain?

Just then Rollo came out, plastering that smile he had on his face. 'Yes Mother?' Rolo asked he came out of the shadows.

What is it with them and shadows? I shrugged and said, 'I'll set the table.' Mother smiled at me before nodding. 'Yes. Please do that Daemon.'

I disappeared in the kitchen with Rollo. I heard Prince Schneizel say, 'so he is called Daemon now? I see you have abandoned his first name.'

Soon I heard no more as I went to continue mother's forgotten dishes.

**C. C's POV**

The moment I saw Schneizel in the room. I saw flames. How dare he come here! Upon instinct, I placed myself before my master. I growled at him.

Wanting myself to gain fangs and claws at the moment and attack the crude creature you call Prince Schneizel. My master did not deserve this! He first lost his sister; he then lost his memories, now Charles is sending a world-wide search for him.

Argh! Charles, V. V, Marianne, now Schneizel's looking for him. He doesn't deserve this. If we can only get his memory of his Geass. Everything would be alright!

But here we are, having lunch with a bastard! I hissed at him. He merely smiled at me. 'I would love it if you would return my brother, Lady Mellany the Swift. I assure you, your title and nobility will not be reduced. Even his "brother" will not be harmed.' He had said.

I growled. Narrowing my eyes as I did. Clenching and unclenching my fists, trying to control my temper. 'His Majesty would not harm him. The loss of Nunally was a heartfelt pain to him.' Okay. That's when I screamed at him. 'Have you gone mad? That man loves only himself! How could he feel the pain of losing Nunally? Could he have felt it like how Daemon-sama felt it? You bastard! Don't even mention that Demon here!'

'C. C, calm down.' Mellany said. Her voice was calm and gentle but the hint of cunningness was clear in her voice. I carefully sat back down and looked at the kitchen door. To see if Daemon-sama would rush out at what he heard.

I did mention the name of the girl he would say his guardian angel that he saw from his dreams. Nunally…are you really there?

**Rolo's POV**

When C. C screamed out loud her name, I quickly turned to my nii-san. The reaction wasn't quite what I was looking for. His face did not show any shock, just a tint of recognition in his eyes, but aside from that nothing more.

I think he noticed my stare for he turned his head and smiled and continued his work. He told me silently, "Rolo…please, kindly forget that name."

The despair in voice as he say those words were so was painful. Never in my whole life that I was with him have I heard him sound so…

Pitiful…

Pained…

Lonely.

Onii-san would you kill me when I told you she lives?

Would you forgive me when I would say, that your angel was alive?

Would you still love me; a replacement, if I told you that your real sister is living?

Answer me, nii-san.

Would you still care?  
--

**Me:** -sigh- tapos na!

**The Other Me**: YES! I have posted this because it's a stress reliever!

**Me**: Review.

**The Other Me**: I'm sure all of you know where the purple violet rectangular box is right?

**Me**: yup. And a word like…Goat would suffice.

**The Other Me**: thanks for reading.

**Me**: and if for those who won't review…

**The Other Me**: Thanks for reading anyway.

**Me**: Much appreciated…

**The Other Me**: hearts to all!

**Me:** if you know teh TRUE spelling of rollo/rolo's name, kindly tell...pls...

**The Other Me:** thankies!


End file.
